


how still the riddle lies

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [22]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Laurel, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that happen in that odd house are meant to <i>stay</i> in that odd house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how still the riddle lies

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Prompt #428: Risk.

Dr. Keating’s house isn’t so much an office as an ink-and-sweat-scented lair, a place where dark things happen and are covered up spotlessly.

She hopes Bonnie feels the same way—that the things that happen in that odd house are meant to _stay_ in that odd house.

“I like you more and more every day,” Bonnie says, a sardonic lilt to her voice.  She slides her hands over the span on Laurel’s collarbone, letting the straps of her bra fall off her shoulders.

The comment still stings Laurel; she doesn’t want to be liked, she wants to be _good_ , she wants to stun.  They mistake her big eyes and curtain of hair for insecurity but its camouflage; they’ll see her only when they _want_ to see her.  “Franks says the same thing,” she breathes. 

Bonnie’s touch grows firmer, her hands hard on Laurel’s hips.  She gives Laurel a smirk, all crimson lipstick, and sits back on her desk chair, leaving Laurel stripped to the waist against the wall.  “Come here,” she says firmly, her eyes darting to the entrance of her office for a split-second.

Laurel suddenly realizes—the door is open wide, the front of the house visible from Bonnie’s office.  A sheen of sweat shines on Bonnie’s forehead; she wants it as much as Laurel.  They want to see how much this odd house pays attention.

Laurel slides out of her denim skirt, leaving it in a puddle on the floor, and steps across the carpet to Bonnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Emily Dickinson's "The Secret"


End file.
